Ultraman Nexo (character)
Ultraman Nexo is an Ultra Warrior from the Ultra Dimension. He is the archenemy of Sinister. Appearance Ultraman Nexo looks like a fusion between Ultraman Nexus Anphans and Ultraman Exceed X. He has a red V-shaped Color Timer and a blue forehead crystal. His original form looks the same as his current form, expect he was a blue Ultra Warrior with orange/gold markings and had a X-shaped Color Timer. He also didn't have a blue forehead crystal. History Nexo was born in the Ultra Dimension. He doesn't remember his past due to the universe he came from has been rewritten. All he knows that he was created to protect peace in the multiverse (with the power of Baraji). He later met Ultraman Noa and befriended him. During his travels in space, he encountered Sinister. The Dark Ultra says he knows Nexo, despite meeting him for the first time. They fought for several days before Sinister escaped. Several thousand of years passes, Nexo continues to protect peace before receiving a distress signal from another universe. He travels to that universe, leading to his 'early-bird cameo' in Ultraman NX. Ultraman NX TBA Ultraman Nexo After the appearance of the six Holy Ghost Beasts on Earth, Nexo goes to stop them. He bonds himself with two humans, Hiroaki and Nozomi, who were willing to stop the kaiju. Ultra Fight GX TBA Personality Nexo has a stoic and almost emotionless personality. He's quiet and distant to people, and rarely prolongs a conversation and provides only quick answers. He keeps his expression serious throughout the series, rarely showing any other kind of emotion. Before his universe got rewritten, Nexo was a hot-blooded, committed, and strong-willed Ultra Warrior who has little tolerance for injustice. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Time Limit': None, only begins to flash when damaged to a certain extent *'Age': 270,000 years old Body Features *'Blue Stone': Nexo's forehead crystal, it is made of Baraji. It allows Nexo to hone in on sound waves and pick up on vibrations within the atmosphere, allowing him to locate individuals from a distance or sense incoming attacks. *'Eyes': Nexo can see through the entire spectrum, and possibly even beyond. *'Armed Nexo': The bracers on his arm, they work in a similar way to Nexus' Armed Nexus. **'Sword Armed Nexo': Appearing only on Junis and Adalut, it is the modified right Armed Nexo. It has two modes, Normal Mode and Sword Mode. *'Power Core': Nexo's equivalent to a Color Timer, it flashes yellow when Nexo is weakened or injured and makes a noise similar to a heartbeat. **'Core Signal': A crystal appears on top of the Power Core when using the Meta Field. It exists to fulfill the functions of a Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Nexo's skin is resistant to all forms of damage so long as his hosts' strength is sufficient. *'Aegis Shiner': Specifically referring to the two blue crystals on his back, they act as a form of 'transceiver' to Nexo while also being able to sense other Ultra Warriors/(Dark) Deunamists nearby. They evolved into the Proto Aegis in Adalut, and later the Nexo Aegis in Divinity. Transformation Hiroaki and Nozomi are each given one of two Evoltruster-like objects to summon him. When they perform the Ultra-Touch together with their transformation items, both hosts combine to form the Ultra Warrior. However if Hiroaki and Nozomi are uncooperative, the transformation will be rejected and they will be injured. Forms - Junis= Junis Junis is Nexo's evolved form. It is capable of using all of Anphans' abilities. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 4 *'Brute Strength': 135,000 t *'Grip Strength': 99,000 t :;Weapons *'Sonic Schtrom Sword': Nexo can create a sword which comes out of the Sword Armed Nexo on his right arm. It's reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonate at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of most solid objects within inches of the cutting edge, effectively increasing its cutting ability. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Cosmic-Ray Schtrom': Nexo can emit a '+' style blue energy beam from his left hand, which decomposes its target at the molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. Nexo can lower his arms to fire a 'L' style version which is more powerful. It can only be used once per battle. *'Sonic-Ray Buster': Nexo can produce highly destructive sound waves from his fist/Armed Nexo. The sound waves produced by the bracer do not merely batter or shake the object, but in fact "hone in" on its molecular resonance frequency, causing it to literally disintegrate into a cloud of disparate particles. *'Cosmic Schtrom': Nexo unleashes an energy cyclone that obliterates the target's particles. *'Baraji Impulse': A destructive beam fired from his Power Core, this is Nexo's strongest attack in Junis. *'Broad-Ray Edge': Nexo can fire larger and wider versions of the Particle Edge using both hands. He can fire two of them using both arms. ::;Physical *'Junis Punch': A stronger punch attack enhanced with electrical blue energy. *'Junis Kick': A stronger kick attack enhanced with electrical blue energy. *'Baraji Miracle Attack': Nexo coats himself with multiple layers of Baraji, which starts to break through the fabric of reality as he bursts full force through the enemy. It has a miraculous power, saving the life of victims trapped inside a Kaiju. ::;Other *'Temporal Move': By manipulating time, Nexo can move at incredible speeds for 10 seconds. - Adalut= Adalut Adalut is Nexo's further evolved form, where he gains the Proto Aegis which allows him to perform various feats. He also gains the Baraji Energy Plane on top of his Power Core. This form retains the attacks from Anphans and Junis. The name Adalut comes from the french word 'adulte' meaning 'adult'. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 10 *'Jumping Distance': 1,750 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Brute Strength': 200,000 t *'Grip Strength': 120,000 t :;Weapons *'Aegis Schtrom Sword': The upgraded Sonic Schtrom Sword on his right arm. **'Sword-Ray Particle': A swing of the sword generates multiple energy arcs which explode tremendously on impact. **'Sword-Ray Generaid': Nexo can absorb enemy attacks to unleash an energy beam. **'Sword-Ray Excalibur': His finisher attack with the Aegis Schtrom Sword. It comes in two forms: Slash Version and Shooting Version. The Proto Aegis is required for this technique. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ultimate Cosmic-Ray Schtrom': Also known as Over Cosmic-Ray Schtrom, the Cosmic-Ray Schtrom but it has greater destructive power. *'Armed Nexo Ray Beam': A beam fired from the back of the Armed Nexo on his left arm, it is powerful enough to destroy a monster in one hit. Used as an alternative for the Ultimate Cosmic-Ray Schtrom. *'Schtrom Halo': An Ultra-Slash attack. *'Mega-Baraji Heartbeat': Nexo's strongest attack in Adalut, the power of the Baraji Impulse is improved a hundredfold. It is fired from the Baraji Energy Plane, and only used as a last resort. ::;Physical *'Adalut Knuckle': A high-powered jab, Nexo channels electrical blue energy into his fist for a powerful discharge upon target impact. ::;Other *'Baraji Shield': Nexo can use his Baraji Energy Plane as a shield that will block any incoming attacks. - Divinity= Divinity Divinity is Nexo's final form, where the Proto Aegis evolves into the Nexo Aegis. He rivals Ultraman Noa himself in this form. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Unmeasurable *'Running Speed': Mach 26 *'Jumping Distance': 9,000 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 16 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 14 *'Brute Strength': 210,000 t *'Grip Strength': 240,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Lightning Nexo': Nexo's Ultra Beam in Divinity, comparable to the Lightning Noa. *'Nexo Firebolt': Nexo's version of the Noa Inferno and Noa Thunderbolt. ::;Physical *'Nexo Spark': Nexo infuses lightning energy into his hands and feet to increase the damage of his blows. }} - Alternate= This was the original Ultraman Nexo before his universe was rewritten. }} Standard Abilities *'Dimension Nexo': Nexo has the ability to travel through dimensions, using the Aegis Shiner (and its later forms) on his back. *'Moon Barrier': Nexo summons a barrier of light that resembles the full moon. *'Phase Shift Wave': Nexo can generate a Meta Field. *'Baraji Head Beam': A multi-directional blue laser fired from the Blue Stone. Strong in power. *'Style Evolution': As Nexo fought increasingly more powerful opponents, he can evolve into stronger forms. However these are permanent form changes. Trivia *Nexo is inspired by Nex, Noactive, and Nexus Another. *Images by Furnozilla. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Nexo Continuity